Athénapathie (n,f)
by roseredhoney
Summary: psychose compulsive de type paranoïaque, comportant des troubles somatoformes, hallucinations, et bouffées délirantes aiguës à tendance schizophréniforme transitoire. (Ecrit en collaboration avec Talim76) / Le jour où une psy est en charge de consultations au Sanctuaire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous toutes qui avez osez ouvrir cette fic!

**Auteurs** : Talim76 & Roseredhoney

**Disclamer:** Vous allez bien comprendre que les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, parce que sinon, ils se seraient barrés en courant.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humour.

**Personnages**: tout le monde!

**Résumé**: Une psychologue à été dépêchée au Sanctuaire pour s'occuper de nos chevaliers en paix, mais elle s'attendait peut-être à tout sauf ça.

**Note:** Cette fic est donc écrite à quatre mains, avec Talim76, et elle a tenu absolument que je poste sur mon profil alors que moi je voulais profiter de sa popularité, mais bon, comme je le suis faite menacer méchamment (help..), je poste donc chez moi. Non bon, je rigole, c'est mon Maître, je peux pas lui manquer de respect.

N'oubliez donc surtout pas de nous complimenter (parce que vous allez le faire) toutes les deux !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue:**

D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, les entretiens d'embauche n'avaient jamais été une expérience agréable pour elle : ces grands bureaux presque vides et trop parfaitement rangés, ces patrons aux sourires hypocrites et calculateurs, ces revues de CV inutiles et ces poignées de main dénouées de sens, ça ne lui avait réussi. Mais au bout d'un certain âge, elle avait estimée sortir de cette angoisse pourtant naturelle de la nouveauté.

Du moins, le croyait-elle : pour sa défense, jamais elle n'aurait imaginer un jour se retrouver dans une telle ambiance de recrutement. Et le stress se présentait comme une réaction plus que raisonnable alors qu'elle se trouvait assise au milieu d'une pièce si immense qu'elle n'en percevait qu'à peine le plafond, soutenu par d'immenses piliers de marbre grec, et décorée de rideaux d'un rouge profond.

Pourtant, en soi, ce n'était pas vraiment la décoration qui l'avait déroutée. Du moins, pas autant que l'homme qui lui faisait passer cet entretien : si elle avait été surprise en constatant la présence d'une dizaine de gardes à l'entrée du bâtiment, cela ne fut rien en comparaison de son choc lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec un homme immense, à la chevelure d'une longueur et d'un coloris improbable, qui la laissa aussitôt démunie, et ce malgré le sourire bienveillant qu'il lui accorda.

«Bonjour, Monsieur. Fit-elle prudemment (était-ce bien un monsieur? !)

Pour toute réponse initiale, le sourire de l'homme s'était d'abord élargi avec une gentillesse et un soulagement qui la laissa sans voix :

-Madame, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis ravi de votre présence ici. Après plus de vingt demandes infructueuses, je désespérai de trouver un jour une personne de votre compétence accepter un poste dans... ehm, dans notre «établissement»

-C'est à moi de vous remercier de me recevoir. C'est .. c'est étonnant qu'il y ai eu autant d'absences de réponses...

D'un seul coup, elle se demanda si elle n'avait fait une grosse erreur, ou s'était trompée d'endroit : où étaient les petits caractères en bas de la page, déjà?

-Oh, n'ayez guère d'inquiétudes! S'empressa de lui répondre son interlocuteur avec un regard si doux qu'elle fut aussitôt tentée de le croire. Seulement, vous comprenez le cadre n'est pas idéal : nous sommes assez éloignés de la ville et le charme de la campagne grecque ne suffit guère à convaincre, de nos jours.

- Eh bien, j'aime bien la campagne! Mais ici, ça semble... antique, sourit-elle en pensant que c'était carrément dépassé et sûrement insalubre.

Le sourire de l'homme se fit encore plus large. Elle n'imaginait même pas cela possible :

-Vous verrez, c'est charmant. On s'habitue très vite à cet environnement, en réalité, et bien vite, l'idée même de retourner vivre en ville est insupportable. N'est-ce pas, Mademoiselle Kido?

-Je n'aurais su dire mieux, mon cher! Lui répondit aussitôt une vois douce et féminine.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la présence d'une troisième personne dans l'immense salle : tout obnubilée qu'elle était par cet étrange recruteur, elle n'avait même pas remarqué, assise non loin de lui, une jeune fille qui ne devait pas dépasser les quinze ans et qui avait tout l'air d'une jeune héritière aux manières impeccables. Et devant sa posture majestueuse et sa beauté hors du commun, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment elle avait fait pour ne pas la voir auparavant. La psychologue s'en trouva fort gênée.

-Oh, excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bonjour, mademoiselle.

Cela n'atténua en rien la douceur de la jeune fille qui agita une main blanche vers elle dans un geste d'une grâce surréaliste :

-Ne le soyez pas! Je suis bien trop heureuse de vous avoir ici avec nous pour vous en tenir rigueur.

-Vous êtes désespérés à ce point là? , osa la psychologue, se voulant légère quelques secondes, n'imaginant pas l'ampleur du désastre.

A sa grande surprise, ses deux vis-à-vis eurent un rire léger. Un rire qu'elle jugerait fort crispé d'ici quelques jours, avec un certain recul.

-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça! Mais vous comprenez, nos employés sont souvent confrontés à des situations stressantes.

-A des choix professionnels qui ne sont pas sans conséquence.

-Ou à des conflits familiaux qui auraient pu être évité.

-Et parfois, il arrive que certains d'entre eux aient du mal à s'en remettre ou à en parler.

-Rien de bien grave ou d'extraordinaire, comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Assurément.

-Très bien... ça me semble dans mes compétences., assura la demoiselle. Est-ce que vous voulez mon CV, une lettre de motivation, ou ma formation, les méthodes que j'utilise ?

-Oh, laissons donc là ces formalités, voulez-vous? Lui répondit aussitôt la jeune fille. Vous nous avez été fortement recommandée et je puis vous assurez que j'ai une confiance totale en vos capacités.

-Euh D'accord ! Très bien !

La Déesse' qui pour le moment se retenait bien de faire étalage de son cosmos et de son rôle, ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

-Quand pouvez vous commencer ?

-Et bien, dès maintenant !, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme, de plus en plus hallucinée par cet entretien d'embauche précipité et non conforme aux règles habituelles.

Mais bon, qui se serait plaint d'obtenir un emploi si rapidement, quand bien même ses employeurs se présentaient comme les deux personnages les plus irréels qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer?

-Est-ce qu'une permanence de seize heures à dix-neuf heures vous irait ? Le temps que nos ..employés prennent l'habitude de venir et aient des rendez vous fixes. Nous vous fournirons un bureau au Palais.

-Ca me semble très bien ! Et en ce qui concerne l'assurance maladie et la mutuelle est-ce que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant ?, demanda la psychologue, notant des choses sur un carnet.

-La quoi ? » demandèrent en chœur les deux inconscients de Déesse et de Grand Pope.

Et sur cette dernière remarque qu'elle considéra comme une tentative d'humour, elle força un léger rire avant de serrer la main de son recruteur.

Un acte qu'elle allait regretter bien vite, et cela jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

* * *

Saori Kido, actuelle réincarnation d'Athéna avait pris une très grande résolution. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, elle voyait bien que dans les rangs de sa chevalerie, il y avait de gros problèmes. Chacun avait beau être un combattant émérite, ils n'en restaient pas moins des êtres humains avec des traumatismes plus ou moins poussés et des problèmes mentaux plus ou moins développés... Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention sur elle et réclamer le silence alors que la salle du trône du Grand Pope était pleine des dits chevaliers mentalement déséquilibrés.

« Mes très chers Chevaliers. Suite à de nombreuses discutions, le Grand Pope et moi-même avons décidé de faire venir une psychologue sur le Sanctuaire pour s'occuper de vos soucis personnels. Nous vous rappelons que le psychologue suit un code de déontologie qui lui précise de garder pour lui tout ce qu'il se passe au cours des entretiens. N'ayez donc aucune crainte à aller lui parler, rien ne sortira et ne me sera répété à moi ou au Grand Pope. Les séances sont gratuites, ouvertes le soir à partir de seize heures et non, il n'y aura pas de goûter. Des questions ? »

* * *

_A suivre..._


	2. Saga : Schizophrénie

Bonjour!

Waouhou ! Que pourrions nous dire face à votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire?! En tout cas sachez que nous sommes super heureuses que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite. Qui d'ailleurs arrive tout de suite.

Nous avons donc voulu commencé par le plus gros cas du Sanctuaire, nous avons nommés: Saga des Gémeaux!

On espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture donc !

('tention y a des guests stars!"

* * *

**Saga des Gémeaux: Schizophrénie pseudo-psychopathique. **

Le moins qu'elle avait pu se dire après coup, c'était qu'elle ne s'était guère attendue à cela - à RIEN de tout cela, d'ailleurs. Et elle répéta cette phrase dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin de la séance, comme une litanie interminable pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la dépression nerveuse.

Déjà, elle avait pu faire la découverte de ses locaux : et si elle ne put cacher sa stupéfaction devant le cabinet de consultation immense qui fut mis à sa disposition, certaines questions s'imposèrent aussitôt dans son esprit. Comme, par exemple, pourquoi avait-on placé deux gardes à l'entrée de la pièce et aménagé une sortie de secours juste derrière son siège?

Pourquoi une liste de personnes à contacter d'urgence ainsi que deux énormes seringues de kétamine avaient été laissés bien en évidence et à porter de main sur son bureau?

Et surtout, pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisé aujourd'hui avant son premier rendez-vous lui avaient lancé des regards débordants de sympathie, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à la revoir sortir vivante...? C'était assez horrible de se dire ça, mais plus le temps avançait, plus elle prenait peur.  
Le pire, finalement, fut sûrement pour sa première consultation. Elle était arrivée en avance, avait posé ses affaires dans son bureau, avait un peu aménagé - quelques livres de Freud, de Winnicott, de Mélanie Klein, plein de gros ouvrages qui faisaient sérieux. Tout comme les petites décorations sur son bureau, un presse papier (ouais, un galet ramassé sur la plage...), des cartes de visites, des stylos, une petite horloge à l'ancienne, ... Il lui fallu par contre un peu plus longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas une seule prise électrique, et encore plus longtemps pour faire le rapprochement avec le manque de lumière et le fait que l'éclairage se résume à des chandeliers. Mince alors.

Enfin bref, elle était parfaitement prête, il n'y avait plus qu'à recevoir des patients. Sûrement qu'il ne devait pas y avoir foule pour cette première journée, ça aurait été normal : c'était nouveau, un peu effrayant... Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la porte de son cabinet pour regarder dans la salle d'attente, elle sursauta en voyant douze personnes entassées, tenant à bout de bras une treizième.

«Euh...

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je me permet de vous expliquer la situation. Je m'appelle Mû et voici notre ami et collègue Saga.

La jeune femme regarda son interlocuteur d'un air étrange. C'était quoi ces points bizarres sur son front ?

- Saga a quelques problèmes de personnalité, et je crois parler au nom de nous tous ici présents...

- Oui, oui !

- Tout à fait.

- On te laisse gérer !

La psychologue jeta un vague regard aux autres personnes autour d'eux : mais c'était quoi, ces cheveux ? !

- Donc, voilà, nous tous ici présent, nous avons personnellement souffert de cet individu, on l'aime beaucoup, hun ! Je t'aime, Saga mais ne te vexe pas..., continua Mû.

- Non mais bon...,souffla le-dit Saga.

- Mais voilà, il a des problèmes et on voudrait que vous l'aidiez.

- D'accord, ne put que répondre la psychologue, absolument perdue.

- Merci beaucoup. On te laisse, Saga. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Et s'il devient gris, criez très fort. Bonne séance !

Mû et les tous les autres sortirent de la salle d'attente en laissant Saga, planté comme un piquet devant la jeune femme.

Un silence incroyablement embarrassant se fit entre les deux individus, au cours duquel elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de détailler cet homme d'une beauté absolument surréaliste (et ce sans la moindre faute professionnelle, car qui aurait pu l'en blâmer?) et d'une stature plus que conséquente : elle l'imaginait sans trop de mal avoisiner le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Ce qui, ajouté à son mutisme pesant et à ses efforts évidents pour essayer de lui renvoyer - sans succès - un visage sympathique, le rendait encore plus intimidant.

Bafouillante, elle le fit rentrer et lui demanda de s'asseoir, tentant de se faire un petit plus professionnelle et de reprendre une distance de psychologue.

Après avoir balayé la pièce des yeux, scrutant tour à tour la chaise puis le canapé, l'homme se décida pour le premier siège et s'y assit sagement, conservant au passage une position impeccable et gardant poliment le silence.

Aussi, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : ce premier patient, bien qu'un peu timide, avait tout l'air de quelqu'un de charmant et de propre sur lui. Peut-être que ses collègues avaient un peu exagéré la situation, après tout...

«Alors, hum... Saga, est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu pourquoi est-ce que vos collègues vous ont amené ici ?, demanda -t-elle en commençant déjà à gribouiller sur une feuille volante.

Après une vague hésitation, le dit Saga releva la tête et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux :

-Eh bien, mademoiselle, je ne vous cacherai pas que cet entretien avec vous est justifié et que l'on me l'a fortement recommandé... et imposé. Mais je vous avouerai qu'honnêtement, j'ignore quelle est la procédure à suivre au cours de cette séance...

La psychologue resta silencieuse quelques secondes, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui parlait si bien dans toute sa carrière. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait été amené de force !

- Eh bien, en fait, je vais vous écouter parler de ce qui vous pose problème. Je poserai quelques questions pour vous orienter dans votre réflexion et essayer de vous comprendre. Selon votre problème, je vous dirai combien de fois il faudrait que nous nous voyons par mois... sinon, ce sont des séances de quarante minutes, et tout ce qui est dit ici n'est jamais répété, cela reste entre nous. Est-ce que ça vous semble clair ? Vous avez des questions ?

L'homme écouta poliment ces explications, avec un intérêt non-feint, après quoi il porta une main à son menton, pris dans une profonde réflexion :

-J'aurais effectivement une ou deux questions, mademoiselle.

-Je vous écoute.

-Rien ne sortira de cette pièce, donc? Le secret professionnel vous y oblige?

-Exactement.

-Je peux donc me montrer parfaitement honnête avec vous?

-Je vous y encourage vivement!

Visiblement satisfait de ses réponses, il lui adressa un doux sourire qui la fit presque rougir : le visage entier de son interlocuteur en avait été transformé, ne faisant qu'accentuer son charme et sa politesse.

Aussi, clairement, elle n'aurait pu en aucun cas se préparer à sa prochaine réplique :

-Très bien. Alors, je l'avoue. C'est un peu dur à admettre pour la première fois devant quelqu'un, mais je... J'ai effectivement des tendances au naturisme.

La psychologue se retint de laisser sa mâchoire tomber. Ça n'aurait pas été très correct, ni très élégant. Surtout que l'image mentale de ce patient à l'allure parfaite nu était loin d'être déplaisante.

- Vous voulez me dire que si vos collègues avaient l'air si remontés, ce n'est que pour une histoire de naturisme ?

-Eh bien, il faut que vous compreniez que ça a un côté gênant : nous ne disposons pas de salle de bains personnelle dans nos locaux...

Deuxième choc de la séance.

-...Et comme nous devons nous partager les thermes du Palais... eh bien, tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise que moi avec cette situation, je suppose.

- Certes, j'avoue que ça ne doit pas être des plus agréables pour tous.. enfin quoique..., la psychologue se reprit en se raclant la gorge. De quoi est-ce que parlait votre ami en me disant que vous deveniez «gris», je devais crier ?

-Hein?

Son patient la regarda un moment curieusement, comme si ce passage de la conversation s'était déjà effacé de son esprit : ce fut à peu près à ce moment là qu'elle remit en question la première impression qu'elle s'était faîte de cet homme... ou peut-être à la réplique qui suivie.

-Ah, _ça_? Oh non, rien de grave, je suis guéri. Il faut croire qu'une tentative avortée de Coup d'État, ça met du temps à être pardonné. Navrant, n'est-ce pas?

La psychologue sentit qu'elle avait tapé dans quelque chose de très important, mais surtout de très inquiétant. Était-il sérieux quand il parlait de coup d'état ?

- Excusez moi la bêtise de ma question, mais.. à quel niveau, le coup d'état ?

-Oh, local! Répondit-il aussitôt en plaçant ses deux mains devant son visage dans un geste (moyennement) rassurant. Enfin, c'est sans compter l'influence que l'on a... Mais passons. Quant à Mû, ne lui en voulez pas! C'est l'être le plus merveilleux que l'on puisse trouver en ce triste Monde, mais hélas, il est légèrement rancunier sur certains points.

- J'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre. Local, vous voulez dire au sein de cet endroit ? Le «Sanctuaire», c'est ça ?

En même temps, elle notait sur sa feuille toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête parce que pour le moment, ça commençait à devenir trop intense pour suivre réellement chaque indice qu'il pouvait lui donner.

-C'est bien, cela. Bon, notre autorité s'étend au delà du domaine, bien sûr. Mais je crois que plus que tout... Oh, c'est assez ridicule, en fait.

Elle hésita un moment. Un looong moment. Puis, d'un vague signe de tête, l'encouragea à poursuivre sur sa lancée :

-Je crois que ce qu'ils ne me pardonnent pas... Alors que cela fait déjà treize ans, j'insiste.

-Oui?

-Eh bien, je pense que c'est seulement cette petite histoire d'assassinat.

- ... De... Je vous demande pardon ?

On y était. Elle commençait à comprendre toute cette histoire d'avantages, de primes, de beau bureau, de beaux jeunes hommes, et les seringues, les mises en gardes et les abandons de poste. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, ce fut un petit sourire contrit.

-Ah, vous trouvez ça ridicule aussi, n'est-ce pas? Treize ans, par tous les Dieux! Il y a prescription, non? En plus, ce n'était même pas moi, le responsable! ...Enfin, pas vraiment...

Là, elle commençait à avoir sérieusement peur. Il fallait garder un sérieux professionnel et surtout, comprendre, ne pas juger.

Comprendre. C'était la clef.

- Pas vraiment ? Vous voulez dire que ça a été commandité ?

-Non, non! Je veux dire que...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandissant avec une rapidité qu'elle jugea terrifiante. Mais il resta à une distance respectable d'elle, choisissant simplement de se frapper le front de la paume :

-Mais quel idiot! Mademoiselle, il faut me pardonner, je n'avais pas songé que cela pourrait avoir une quelconque importance! Mais aurais-je dû préciser mes antécédents médicaux?

Il fut vraiment difficile de se retenir de lui balancer un «A votre avis? !» bien senti, mais elle était à l'heure actuelle bien trop effrayée pour songer à se montrer déplaisante, quand bien même tout son être tentait de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Aussi, en désespoir de cause, se contenta-t-elle d'hocher la tête :

-Bien. Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi : étant parfaitement et totalement guéri, j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire mention. Mais j'ai pendant plusieurs années souffert de crises d'angoisse, de troubles de la personnalité, de schizophrénie aggravée et de violentes allergies au pollen.

La psychologue resta interdite de longues secondes. Puis se leva sur un petit « Excusez moi quelques minutes, vous voulez bien ? ». Sur quoi elle sortit en vitesse et attrapa le premier garde venu :

« Vous là, allez me chercher Mû, ou je ne sais pas quoi, le monsieur bizarre avec des points sur le front ! »

Le garde partit en courant et revint à peine une demi minute plus tard en compagnie de Mû, et d'un gamin rouquin.

« Il y a un problème avec Saga ?

- Quand il me dit qu'il a souffert de trouble de la personnalité, est-ce que c'est toujours d'actualité ou pas ? Enfin, je veux dire, il a l'air d'aller bien, mais est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous l'avez amené ici ?

Le jeune homme bien trop efféminé pour son propre bien lui jeta un drôle de regard, puis lui répondit comme si c'était l'évidence même :

-Ah mais justement, c'est ça, le problème : nous n'en savons rien!

-...Pardon? Articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Comment dire...? Vous avez eu l'occasion de rencontrer notre supérieure, At... Mademoiselle Kido, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, attendant avec impatience la moindre réponse rassurante :

-Eh bien, elle s'est déjà penché sur son cas...

-Cette jeune fille a des compétences en médecine? !

-Euh... Plus ou moins. Bref, elle s'est déjà occupé de lui et de sa pathologie à plusieurs reprises, mais... Comment dire ça?

-Elle sert à rien! Lâcha le petit garçon caché derrière lui.

-Kiki, voyons! Le gronda gentiment l'homme.

Au passage, elle se demanda quel abruti avait bien pu donner à ce pauvre gosse un nom pareil.

-Disons que nous ne sommes pas totalement certain que cela suffise, et nous avons préféré faire appel à une professionnelle.

- D'accord . Je comprends mieux. Mais, euh.. il est dangereux ? Enfin, vous me l'avez balancé comme ça dans mon bureau, mais je ne risque rien ?

-Vous plaisantez? Lui sourit le jeune homme. Il est aussi doux qu'un agneau... Tant qu'on ne l'énerve pas. Ne faîtes rien et ne dîtes rien susceptible de le vexer ou de le stresser et tout se passera pour le mieux. Oh, et si jamais vous avez un doute, vous pouvez toujours faire demander son frère, ça l'adoucira certainement... Ou ça empirera la situation. Cela dépend des jours, en réalité.

- Très bien..., marmotta t-elle. Son frère ?

- Kanon.

- ...D'accord.

Encore un nom bizarre pour une bande de types bizarres qui se baladaient habillés comme dans l'antiquité avec des gamins et pas une seule femme à l'horizon. Et en prime, un psychopathe beau comme un dieu dans son bureau.

- Je vous remercie.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie.

La psychologue retourna dans son cabinet où Saga attendait sagement. Elle reprit sa place en s'excusant platement et en bafouillant :

- Alors, bon. Nous disions : schizophrénie, dédoublement de personnalité...

-Et allergies au pollen! D'ailleurs, vous auriez une prescription pour ça? Je passe toujours des printemps terribles...

- Euh.. Non, je peux pas ! Je suis psychologue, je ne peux pas prescrire de médicaments.

Même si elle aurait bien aimé à ce moment précis.

- Alors… ça a commencé à quel âge, ces dédoublements de personnalité? Vous le savez ?

Il leva un moment les yeux au plafond :

-Eh bien, déjà, petit, je ne fréquentais pas grand monde. Enfin, à part mon maître et mon frère, je veux dire.

Elle tiqua : «maître»? ...Oh, il voulait sans doute dire «tuteur». Les termes semblaient si différents, ici... Elle choisit donc de se concentrer sur le détail qui lui semblait important :

-Vous avez donc un frère?

Saga hocha vivement la tête, un sourire un peu plus apaisé se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Bon, au moins, elle avait lancé une conversation sans risque.

-Aîné ou cadet?

-Jumeau.

...Ah. Quelque chose lui disait que ce petit détail n'allait rien arranger dans le récit de son patient :

-Donc, oui, je passais l'essentiel de mon temps avec lui. Et je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à entendre des voix.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être le contact de ce jumeau qui aurait pu lui créer des troubles ? Ça serait quand même une première, mais bon, quand elle voyait l'état mental de son vis à vis, elle se demandait ce qu'il en était pour le frère...

- Des voix ? Qui vous disaient quoi ?

-Oh, toutes sortes de choses : que j'étais un garçon intelligent. Que j'étais destiné à de grandes choses, aussi.

Enfin un point positif, se dit-elle alors en s'accordant un bref sourire.

-Et finalement, elles m'ont fait comprendre que pour accélérer mon ascension dans la hiérarchie, il était nécessaire de me débarrasser de certains éléments gênants... Et au bout d'un moment, elles m'ont même convaincue que si j'avais toute ces idées, c'était avant tout de la faute de mon frère.

Okay, elle était peut-être allée un peu vite en besogne. Le pauvre frère...

- D'accord. Et ça vous a convaincu à quel point ?

: -Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, les voix me conseillaient de me débarrasser des éléments gênants. Alors, j'ai... «éloigné» mon frère de moi. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'il me confortait dans ces tendances.

Outre le fait qu'elle avait désormais perdu tout espoir dans cette famille, elle ne put empêcher une vague d'inquiétude de grimper en elle au terme «éloigné».

Moment que choisit Saga pour baisser légèrement la tête et lui adresser un petit sourire contrit, comme un enfant pris en faute :

-Mais je le reconnais : l'abandonner dans une grotte et le laisser s'y noyer, c'était peut-être un peu excessif.

Non, cette fois, elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Était-il réellement sérieux quand il parlait de ça ? Elle nota cela sur sa seconde feuille - et devrait sans doute aller en parler au frère ou à ce «Mou».

- Et donc, vu que vous m'avez parlé de lui tout à l'heure, j'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas vraiment noyé ?

-Oh, non, il s'en est sorti! Et je remercie chaque jour les Dieux pour l'avoir épargné!

Bon, au moins, il était capable de remords : cet homme n'était donc pas un sociopathe total.

-Par contre, il m'en a légèrement voulu... Du coup, il est devenu un peu apathique et il a essayé de mener un projet de destruction de l'humanité, fort heureusement évité. Vous comprenez, il a toujours été un garçon extrêmement intelligent, mais il faut toujours qu'il sombre dans la démesure!

Pour le frère, on repasserait : c'était sûrement une pathologie de famille. Allez, maintenant, elle commençait à être blindée, surement rien ne pourrait l'étonner de plus.

- D'accord... bien bien bien... donc voilà. Après ça, donc, avoir enfermé votre frère pour le laisser mourir, vous avez fait quoi ?

Son vis-à-vis grimaça. Par réflexe, elle recula son siège et approcha sa main d'une des deux seringues, se figeant dans cette position.

-Eh bien, là, je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment. Les voix commençaient à avoir une mauvaise influence sur moi, et je ne pouvais plus vraiment les contrôler... Et comme notre supérieur de l'époque soupçonnait fortement que quelque chose clochait chez moi, j'ai dû... faire en sorte qu'il garde le silence sur cette affaire. Définitivement.

Un immense frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se recroquevilla autant que possible dans son siège, espérant que cela finirait par la rendre invisible et lui permette de s'enfuir discrètement :

-Mais je n'en étais bien évidemment pas responsable : les voix m'avaient poussé à le faire! Je ne voulais clairement pas être impliqué dans une telle affaire! Et c'est là qu'on voit comme les gens ont des avis arrêtés : forcément, tout était de ma faute! La mort de Shion...

Shion? N'était-ce pourtant pas l'homme qui lui avait fait passer son entretien?

-...La perte d'Aioros, l'exil de Mû! Tout m'a été collé sur le dos! Non, mais vous vous rendez compte? Ils cherchaient vraiment un bouc-émissaire! Mais ce n'était pas ma faute, BON SANG!

A ces mots, ses deux poings s'abattirent violemment sur le bureau, manquant d'arracher un cri de terreur à la pauvre femme. Cri qui resta de toute façon bloqué dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle avisa, dans la chevelure d'un bleu nuit profond, une longue mèche d'un gris usé commencer à se dessiner.

Elle manqua la syncope de peu. Alors c'était ça, ce que Mû voulait dire quand il parlait de «gris» ? Depuis quand les patients atteints de ce genre de maladies avaient les cheveux qui changeaient de couleur ? Freud ou le DSM-IV n'en parlaient pas!

Bon, okay, il y avait eu des morts dans le lot, en tout cas.

- Et si des personnes sont décédées, et que visiblement beaucoup de monde est au courant, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas en prison ? Vous n'avez jamais suivi de traitement médicamenteux ?

Pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur releva alors une tête de plus en plus grisonnante vers elle et sous ses sourcils atrocement froncés, elle découvrit avec effroi qu'une lueur rougeâtre venait de naître au fond de son regard, devenu incroyablement féroce :

-Alors, c'est ça? Vous aussi, vous pensez que c'était de MA faute? Que c'était MOI, le responsable? J'aurais dû m'y attendre... Personne n'est là pour m'aider. _Vous voulez me voir mourir UNE DEUXIEME FOIS, C'EST CA_ ? !

Devant un tel changement d'attitude et la désagréable impression que la pièce s'était soudainement obscurcie, la pauvre femme, terrorisée, comprit bien vite que seulement deux solutions s'offraient désormais à elle : Saisir la seringue salvatrice la plus proche, et prier pour qu'elle ai le temps de l'injecter avant qu'il ne la stoppe. Et en vue de sa carrure, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire. Ou suivre les conseils de l'étrange Asiatique et faire quérir immédiatement le frère jumeau, sur lequel elle misait en ce moment même tous ses espoirs et sa dernière chance de survie. En espérant que ce dernier n'envenimerait pas la situation.

Le choix fut vite fait. Elle avait soudainement l'impression désagréable que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait pas assez forte physiquement et mentalement pour en arriver à bout toute seule. Le frère était la solution de sécurité. D'ailleurs, un être plus ou moins sain ici ne serait pas de trop.

Avec un sourire totalement crispé sur le visage, elle se leva, et sortit par la porte de derrière. Elle attrapa le premier garde qu'elle trouva et lui ordonna d'aller chercher un certain Kanon, et vite, très très très très vite.

Sans attendre, elle retourna dans le cabinet.

« Excusez moi, j'ai été appelé quelqu'un. S'il vous plait, essayez de rester calme, je ne suis pas là pour juger ni pour donner mon avis, je suis seulement là pour aider vous et seulement vous. Je ne tire aucune conclusion de ce que vous m'avez dit : qui suis-je pour cela ? »

A mesure qu'elle débitait ses phrases apprises par cœur à la fac et auprès d'autres psychologues, elle voyait Saga se détendre très légèrement. Ce qui consistait simplement à le voir desserrer les poings. Mais la couleur de ses cheveux, elle, n'avait pas changé du tout. Ce qui était inquiétant.

La lueur agressive dans son regard s'était néanmoins atténuée, bien que toujours présente. Et elle demeura au fond de ses yeux dans un silence obstiné qui lui sembla interminable. Aussi, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grand claquement, elle ne put retenir un sourire largement soulagé, que fort heureusement son patient ne remarqua pas, ayant choisi de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant. La scène fit alors une impression très étrange à la jeune femme : car un homme en tout point identique au meurtrier venait de rentrer dans la salle et s'avançait tranquillement vers eux. Et pourtant, tout dans son attitude le plaçait en total opposition avec son patient : son sourire quelque peu narquois, son regard malicieux, et sa démarche décontractée et naturelle, qu'elle apprécia bien davantage que la politesse un peu trop parfaite de son jumeau. Enfin, quelqu'un qui avait l'air - relativement – normal.

La psychologue se leva et tendit sa main au nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour, excusez moi de vous faire venir un peu en catastrophe, mais … - elle baissa la voix - j'ai quelques petits soucis avec votre frère...

A cela, l'homme ne répondit pas, lui lançant un sourire séduisant qui la fit immanquablement rougir : de toute évidence, si l'un ignorait totalement à quel point il était flippant, l'autre était parfaitement conscient de son charme. Et sans plus de cérémonies, il vint s'asseoir directement sur le bureau (elle ne put retenir un air réprobateur), lançant d'une voix enjouée :

-Et bonjour à vous, mademoiselle! Alors, Saga, ça se passe comment?

-Moyennement bien..., reconnut l'interpellé en grommelant.

Néanmoins, ses cheveux commençaient légèrement à retrouver une teinte bleutée, bien que peu prononcée : on était peut-être enfin sur la bonne voix...

-Allons bon! Pourquoi ça?

-Je me doutais bien que Shion l'avait déjà corrompue. Elle est clairement contre moi...

-Eh bien... J'aurais jamais cru qu'à force de te balader à poil, tu finirais par nous attirer autant d'emmerdes!

Une fois de plus, elle eut très, très, très envie de se frapper la tête contre le bureau. Mais ç'aurait été faire mauvaise impression face aux deux sublimes statues grecques en face d'elle.

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait le sujet de notre discorde. Les tendances au naturisme ne constituent pas réellement un problème. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous poser quelques questions sur votre frère, Kanon ?

- Mais je vous en prie, sourit-il charmeur.

Elle se retint de laisser échapper un petit gémissement/gloussement/soupir de contentement.

- Alors euh... euh... Comment trouvez vous l'état mental de votre frère depuis ces cinq dernières années ?

-Ces cinq dernières années? Ça va être difficile, mademoiselle : Saga et moi, on a passé treize ans sans nous voir et ça ne fait même pas un an que l'on vit de nouveau ensemble!

A parce qu'en plus, ils vivaient ensemble ? ! Bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait jamais tirer de conclusions trop vite, cette situation lui sembla tout de même sacrément malsaine.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment :

-Euh... Une raison à une si longue perte de contact?

-Saga! T'as eu le temps d'évoquer Sounion?

L'air vaguement coupable, le concerné hocha vaguement la tête, ses cheveux reprenant sensiblement une couleur bleu nuit :

-Bah, voilà. On va dire que ça me tentait pas spécialement de retomber sur lui après ça! J'ai un peu merdé dans les années suivantes mais j'ai fini par bien m'en sortir! Bon, j'ai perdu mon emploi précédent, malheureusement, mais on m'a proposé un poste plus qu'alléchant ici. Et maintenant, on vit ensemble et ma foi, ça se passe plutôt bien!

-Oh! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher la jeune femme, agréablement surprise.

-Oui, bon, des fois, il fait sa crise la nuit, il essaye de m'étrangler ou il se met à hurler qu'il veut détruire le Monde, mais dans l'ensemble, on gère ça plutôt bien!

- Oh..., fit-elle de nouveau, bien plus déçue. D'accord, donc, il continue à avoir des hallucinations et des bouffées délirantes aiguës... Je note ça. Et dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour le calmer ?

-Bah, j'lui donne un grand coup sur la tête! Lui répondit-il aussitôt, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

La logique professionnelle aurait voulu qu'elle se formalise face à une telle remarque. Mais bon, si au moins ça suffisait à le calmer...

- L'ennui, c'est que je suis pas toujours pas là pour gérer! Alors, quand son agneau est là pour lui, ça va, il a aussi sa technique. Mais bon, quand on est tous les deux indisponibles, c'est là que ça pose problème! Il fait le con et il essaye même d'ouvrir des dimensions, parfois!

-...Des dimensions ? !

Fort heureusement pour sa santé mentale, elle ne reçut jamais de précisions à ce sujet. Car ce fut le moment que choisit l'autre frère pour se manifester, ses cheveux reprenant hélas des éclairs argentés :

-En même temps, si tu n'étais pas toujours fourré avec ton imbécile de spectre, le problème serait réglé et tu me donnerais une raison de moins de stresser!

Okay, là, elle ne suivait du tout : c'était quoi cette histoire de dimensions ? Et puis de spectre ? Et d'agneau ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de métaphores, de codes de langage entre jumeaux ? Bien que ces deux là n'avaient sûrement jamais fait ça, vu la sorte d'entente qu'ils entretenaient...

- Mais j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie moi aussi, tu sais ! Et mon spectre, il est peut-être imbécile, mais lui au moins, il a pas de problèmes de syndrome de Stockholm !, s'exclama Kanon.

-Bien sûr, d'ailleurs, rien de mieux qu'un suicide à deux pour rapprocher les cœurs et réchauffer les âmes ! Sinon c'était sympa, le Cocyte?

- Non, parce qu'il y avait toujours ta tête à coté de MOI !

- Et elle a quoi, ma tête ?! T'as la même, j'te signale !

- Oui mais moi, je suis pas un psychopathe pédophile à tendances nudiste !

- Messieurs, s'ils vous plait..., tenta la psychologue d'un air gêné.

-De toute façon, t'as jamais été foutu d'être un bon frère pour moi!

-On peut parler de toi? Tu m'as encouragé à commettre un meurtre!

-Mais TU étais à l'origine de l'idée!

-Mais t'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher!

-Moi, au moins, je t'ai pas laissé crever dans une grotte moisie!

-Oh, mais bien sûr! Moi, je ne suis pas le merveilleux Kanon : je n'ai pas dirigé les troupes de Poséidon et je ne suis pas devenu l'esclave sexuel d'un ancien ennemi pour assurer la paix Universelle!

-'N'empêche que depuis la Résurrection, JE suis le représentant légal du Temple!

-T'as voulu détruire l'humanité!

-T'as essayé de tuer un bébé!

-Un bébé ? ! S'étrangla la jeune femme.

-**TOI**, **TA GUEULE** ! S'exclamèrent de concert les deux frères, lancés dans une engueulade qui n'était pas prête de se terminer.

Visiblement, l'idée de faire venir le frère de son patient avait été une très très très très mauvaise idée. Bizarrement ,elle avait la sensation que les « très » allaient continuer à s'accumuler encore longtemps et de manière exponentielle. Et d'un coup, elle réagit :

- CA SUFFIT !, explosa t-elle. Je suis une professionnelle et je tiens à être un minimum respectée ! Je suis peut-être complètement larguée par ce que vous me racontez mais je suis là pour vous aider, pas pour regarder deux adolescents complexés se disputer pour savoir qui a été le plus méchant ! Il n'y a pas de récompense au bout, pas de trophées et visiblement, si vos collègues vous ont amenés ici c'est, je vous le rappelle, parce que quelque chose chez vous les gêne beaucoup, alors remettez vous en question ! Vous, Saga, vous allez allez voir ce médecin que je vous recommande (en même temps elle notait sur un bout de papier un nom et une adresse), vous lui dites que vous venez de ma part et il vous prescrira un traitement médicamenteux. Quant à vous, Kanon, je vous veux dans mon bureau demain, à cette place. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Le choc fut bien trop important pour que les jumeaux ne songent à continuer leur dispute et ce furent deux visages tout bonnement sidérés qui se tournèrent vers elle : probablement que deux hommes de ce gabarit n'avaient guère l'habitude de se faire ramener à l'ordre par qui que ce soit.

Aussi, ils se calmèrent sensiblement (la tension dans la pièce en retomba d'un coup) et échangèrent tous deux un regard vaguement coupable, comme s'ils commençaient enfin à réaliser la stupidité de la situation :

-Mes excuses, mademoiselle. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte... Et pardonne moi, Kanon. Je ne sais parfois pas te dire à quel point je suis fier de l'homme que tu es devenu...

-Non, laisse tomber, marmonna son jumeau d'un air embarrassé. La plupart du temps, j'suis pas non plus un modèle fraternel...

Ils s'interrompirent un moment, se lançant un sourire un peu maladroit et la seconde d'après, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un étroit enlacement, désormais indifférent à tout ce qui les entourait. Il était tellement rare pour eux de trouver un moment d'entente au milieu de toutes les saloperies que la vie leur servait au quotidien! Ils pouvaient bien profiter un peu de celui-là... Du moins, c'est probablement ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils ne s'étaient pas écroulés au sol dans l'instant qui suivit, inanimés.

Ne laissant plus que la psychologue, consciente, debout devant eux, une seringue vide dans chaque main et un air étrangement calme sur son jeune visage.

Sans doute aurait-il été plus naturel pour elle d'éprouver quelques remords face à son geste. De regretter d'avoir interrompu un tel moment de joie pour cette étrange fratrie. De ressentir au moins un semblant de gêne face à son manque de professionnalisme. Mais bizarrement, elle n'éprouvait rien de tout cela à l'heure actuelle, et ce fut parfaitement sereine qu'elle revint vers son bureau pour noter dans son carnet son rendez-vous du lendemain.

Comme quoi, il était bien vrai que l'instinct de survie pouvait fortement influencer le comportement d'autrui. Et elle avait comme la désagréable impression que ce serait le seul sentiment qui guiderait ses gestes dans les semaines à venir...

* * *

_A suivre! _


	3. Kanon : Perversion narcissique

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà le chapitre suivant, notre pauvre psychologue doit se faire .. enfin façon de parler, Kanon !  
Prions pour le salut de son âme.

Roseredhoney: merci de lire et de reviewer, je suis bien contente que ça vous plaise autant et vous fasse rire! On a toujours besoin!

Talim76: Merci à vous toutes pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements qui nous vont, soyez en assurées, droit au coeur! Et vive Kanon : D

Note: Sur le terme de perversion narcissique, selon Wiki_. "La perversion narcissique est une forme de perversion décrite initialement par le psychanalyste Paul-Claude Racamier, dans laquelle le sujet agirait comme un prédateur en substituant le besoin d'être obéi au désir d'être aimé, et qui, pour l'obtenir, pourrait aller jusqu'à détruire l'identité de sa proie par la manipulation mentale ou le harcèlement moral." _rien de sexuel donc !

* * *

**Kanon: Perversion narcissique. **

La psychologue venait d'arriver à seize heures pour sa première consultation. Elle avait bien tout préparé, la pièce était toujours accueillante, les meubles en bon état. Personne n'avait vandalisé l'endroit pendant la nuit. Cette fois-ci, elle avait préparé une tisane à la camomille et au tilleul d'avance sur son bureau pour rester calme face à cette nouvelle épreuve qui se profilait.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le tiroir : on lui avait remis des seringues pleines. Béni soit celui qui avait eu cette idée ! Sûrement un coup de cet homme aux cheveux verts et aux sourcils étranges.

Enfin, elle alla ouvrir la porte pour y trouver son nouveau patient.

Elle ne put alors retenir un soupir, mêlant à la fois plaisir et désespoir : retrouver un visage en tout point similaire à celui d'hier était une sensation, certes, des plus agréables, les traits harmonieux la laissant toujours dans un état d'admiration et de convoitise. Néanmoins, se rappelant bien vite que, même si elle n'avait pas la même personne sous les yeux, le frère jumeau de son dernier patient souffrait de toute évidence aussi de pathologies mentales aggravées, ce fut d'abord avec un «Bonjour. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.» assez froid qu'elle l'accueillit. Et elle dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas couiner de plaisir lorsqu'en guise de salutations, l'homme voûta légèrement les épaules et prit sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire taquin, avant de finalement céder à sa demande et de s'affaler dans le divan, bras croisés derrière la tête :

-Bon, on commence? J'ai pas toute l'aprem' devant moi !

- Oui.. Bon... Alors pourquoi avoir fait la démarche de venir me voir de votre plein gré ?, demanda la psychologue en commençant à gribouiller sur son carnet.

Kanon réfléchit une seconde et ne se rappela pas avoir voulu venir ici. Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'est que s'il ne venait pas, Shion l'enverrait en mission très loin, très longtemps, très loin de son frère, très loin de Rhadamanthe, et très loin de gâteaux sucrés. Bref, il avait pas eu le choix.

Mais à ce qu'il lui semblait voir au fond des yeux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se risquait à lui lancer un regard au dessus de ses notes, il se demanda s'il n'existait pas un moyen simple et efficace de raccourcir considérablement ce pénible moment. Un sourire étira ses lèvres :

-Eh bien, j'estime qu'il était nécessaire pour moi de saisir l'unique chance de trouver un soutien psychologique. J'ai vécu de si terribles épreuves dans ma vie... Et remettre mon sort entre les mains d'une aussi jeune, talentueuse et jolie femme que vous, j'aurais été bien idiot de rater cette occasion...

Bien évidement, sa vis à vis s'empourpra de manière fort peu professionnelle, brisant toutes les barrières de transfert et contre transfert. Elle était foutue, pour ainsi dire. Elle étouffa un petit sourire :

- C'est gentil à vous. Merci. Mais, revenons en à vous. Vous avez vécu d'horribles épreuves, vous dites ? À quel point ?

A cette question, l'homme haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard surpris, tout en accomplissant l'exploit de conserver un sourire charmeur :

-Hm? Mon frère ne vous a rien expliqué à ce sujet?

- Ce n'est pas ce que votre frère me dit qui est important, mais ce que vous, vous pensez, ressentez et avez vécu. Ce sont vos mots qui m'intéressent, pas les siens.

La surprise dans son regard s'intensifia, laissant la jeune femme dubitative : de toute évidence, ce pauvre homme n'avait guère été habitué à être écouté, ou même compris. Une vague de sympathie l'envahit aussitôt alors que l'homme se rallongeait plus confortablement dans le divan, l'air vaguement confus :

-Euh... Bien. Je vous avouerai seulement que je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer...

-Prenez votre temps. Il y a quelque chose que vous souhaitez évoquer en priorité?

-A vous de voir. Vous préférez quoi? Mon implication dans une tentative de meurtre avortée?

-...Je vous demande pardon?

-Ma séquestration subie à l'âge de quinze ans?

-S-Séquestration ? !

-Ma brillante carrière militaire et mon échec de conquête de la planète?

-Mais que... !

-Ou la mort du scorpion que mon meilleur ami m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire? C'est vous qui voyez !

-Je … On va prendre ça d'une autre façon. Quelle est la chose qui vous a fait le plus de peine ? Est-ce que vous en rêvez, y pensez souvent ? Ça peut aider pour faire le tri...

- A vrai dire, je crois que le pire, c'est la peur des crustacés, des poissons, des bateaux et des mouettes. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me travaille beaucoup.

La psychologue resta sans voix pendant de longues secondes. Où est-ce qu'elle devait démarrer ? Que prendre au sérieux ou pas ?

- Euh... Oui, on va commencer par là. Est-ce que vous pensez savoir d'où vous vient cette phobie ?

- Ah bah, c'est sûrement dû au fait que Saga m'a fait séquestrer au Cap Sounion où j'ai failli me noyer une bonne dizaine de fois... Puis que j'ai vécu pendant treize ans sous l'eau.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Est-ce que c'est une métaphore ?

-Bon, après, c'était pas si mal, répondit-il en ignorant la question. Au moins, j'avais un bon poste, du prestige, un logement de fonction... Mais crevettes, poulpe et dorade à chaque repas, on s'en lasse vite...

Sur quoi il partit dans une vague description culinaire qui ne l'intéressa que moyennement (encore toute perturbée qu'elle était par les précédentes révélations), mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'interrompre : ça lui épargnerait au moins de nouvelles inepties incompréhensibles.

-...Et le crabe, j'en suis tout bonnement dégoûté. Mais passons. Donc, forcément, j'en voulais un peu à mon frère... au monde entier, d'ailleurs. J'ai eu une période pas très nette. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je m'en suis bien sorti !

Point de vue discutable, songea-t-elle en se contentant d'hocher la tête :

-Bon, j'admets que mes retrouvailles avec mon frère ne se sont pas très bien passées... Entre les trahisons et les changements de camp, je vous raconte pas l'ambiance. Et après ça, la descente aux Enfers !

-Cette période a été si douloureuse pour vous? Le questionna-t-elle, tiquant légèrement au choix de l'expression.

-Oh, vous n'avez aucune idée ! Entre tous ces types qui voulaient ma peau, ce gars bizarre avec son fouet, ou encore cet espèce de monosourcil sadique qui n'arrêtait pas de me poursuivre, j'en ai bavé !

...Silence. Plus les détails se multipliaient, plus elle se demandait si «Les Enfers» n'était pas tout simplement le nom d'un club gay à tendances sado-masochistes. Mais elle choisit prudemment de ne pas en faire part à son patient.

- Donc, voilà. Après ça, c'était résurrection. Je me suis fait un ami, pas non plus le plus net du monde je dois vous avouer. Dans le genre sadique, un poil possessif avec son mec qui lui doit être frigide, ce qui, entre nous doit expliquer ses accès de sadisme. Milo, il s'appelle, je vous conseille de prendre des notes, il va bientôt venir vous voir aussi.

La psychologue ne l'interrompit pas le moins du monde, mais en prit bonne note, de toute manière, tout était bon à prendre. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle finirait pas comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans cet endroit pas très net.

- Donc oui, voilà. Le Scorpion, enfin Milo, le sadique. C'est un ami maintenant. Je sais pas si ça se rapproche des fruits de mer, les scorpions, vous savez niveau origine et dénomination de la race et tout ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas, j'irais voir ça sur google.

- Non parce que peut-être que inconsciemment j'aurais pris un ami comme ça.. quoi que non, sinon ça aurait été Deathm... Euh, Angelo, et Aphrodite mes amis. Et ça... non non, je peux pas. Le crabe et le poisson. Moyen...

Est-ce que tout ceci était censé avoir le moindre sens ? Pour lui, visiblement, mais la psychologue se mettait à penser que son patient devait lui aussi avoir des soucis sous sa belle tignasse bleue. Peut-être un peu de schizophrénie pour le coup...

-...Oui, sans doute. Parlons un peu de vos relations, voulez-vous?

-Si ça vous fait plaisir...

-Donc, vous dîtes avoir des amis parmi vos collègues. Est-ce que vos rapports avec votre frère s'en sont trouvés améliorés?

L'homme prit son temps pour réfléchir à la question :

-On peut dire ça. Je pense qu'il est assez content de voir que j'ai réussi à m'intégrer aussi facilement. Mais il est pas vraiment aussi tolérant avec toutes mes relations...

- Ah bon ? Est-ce qu'il régit un peu votre vie ? Vous empêche de les voir ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je crois surtout qu'il approuve pas toujours mes choix. Bon, okay, Milo est pas toujours un modèle de droiture...

Doux euphémisme en vue de ce qu'il lui avait confié auparavant, songea-t-elle.

-On peut pas non plus dire que Shura soit très net avec son aichmophilie...

Elle fit semblant d'approuver ses dires, notant au passage en lettres majuscules sur son carnet le nom de «Chourah» comme un patient potentiellement dangereux.

-Mais je crois que ce qui lui pose vraiment problème, c'est le spectre, en fait.

Cette fois ci, elle resta un long moment sans rien dire. Okay, le frère avait une grave schizophrénie avec des voix qu'ils entendaient Mais maintenant, le frère voyait des spectre ? Non, là, cette famille atteignait les sommets de ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa (courte) carrière. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans son jeu, comme il fallait toujours faire avec les patients délirants.

- Le spectre ? Quel est le problème avec lui ?

-Houla, je commence où? Son penchant pour la boisson? Sa psycho-rigidité? Son perfectionnisme à la limite de l'obsessionnel? Ses pulsions violentes? Sa sale gueule?

- Mais c'est un ami à vous ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de lui trouver beaucoup de qualités...

Si elle pensait être au bout de ses surprises en ce qui concernait ces deux frères, elle ne s'était en rien préparer à la réaction du cadet : ce n'était pas si habituel de voir un homme de vingt-huit ans gonfler une joue comme un enfant boudeur et détourner le regard d'un air gêné en croisant les bras. Et en accomplissant l'exploit de rester incroyablement séduisant dans une telle attitude :

-Bah, je suppose qu'il est pas si nul que ça... Et puis, j'ai pas tellement l'habitude qu'on veuille bien de moi...

- C'est une bonne chose, alors, vous voyez ! Quand vous parlez de pulsions violentes par exemple, est-ce qu'il vous a déjà fait du mal ?

- En dehors du lit ? Oh non, jamais. Il oserait pas.

Cette fois-ci, elle resta presque bouche bée. Il y avait encore quelque part où elle avait dû décrocher, mais elle ne pouvait encore le définir.

-Du... Du lit? Répéta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas rendre sa déception trop flagrante.

-Bon, évidemment, 'y a toujours des moments où on se fout sur la gueule - faut dire qu'il est tellement chiant ! - mais dans l'ensemble, à part des morsures... Mes épaules sont dans un état, je vous dis pas! Alors, en plus, quand il veut m'attacher...

-AHEM ! S'exclama-t-elle en simulant un toussotement. Un peu de tenue, s'il vous plaît. Je ne suis en rien une conseillère conjugale !

Son interlocuteur lui rendit alors un regard outré :

-Ah, mais j'ai jamais dit qu'on était un couple!

- Mais je croyais que...

- Ah non non non, par Athéna ! Pas le moins du monde ! Plutôt retourner manger de la dorade au petit dej' que devoir me le coltiner toute la journée.

- Pourtant vous..

- Non mais, n'imaginez rien. C'est.. un … un plan cul. Ouais.

Le terme retomba lourdement dans le cabinet, plombant la conversation pendant plusieurs minutes dans un silence des plus désagréables.

-Oh... Je vois.

-...

-...

-Et... Ehm, serait-ce la raison pour laquelle votre frère ne voit pas cette relation d'un bon œil?

-Il est assez mal placé pour avoir un avis là-dessus, mais y a de fortes chances, ouais. Ou peut-être qu'il a pas encore digéré ma tentative de suicide à cause de lui...

- Votre... ?

Mon dieu, elle n'était vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge. Finalement, le frère aîné avait beau être un cas sévère, lui, c'était accumulations sur accumulations.

- Vous avez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours ? A cause de quoi ?

-Hm, comment vous expliquez ça ? On va dire qu'en plus d'être mal payé, pas super bien considéré et franchement contraignant, mon boulot m'impose parfois de devoir faire quelques petits sacrifices. Du coup, m'envoyer en l'air avec ce type, je ne l'ai pas fait qu'au sens figuré...

- Donc votre ami, c'est aussi à cause de lui c'est ça ?

-Disons qu'on soutenait pas vraiment les mêmes idéaux à cette époque. Et comme il avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas me laisser défendre ma cause, des mesures extrêmes s'imposaient. Aussi, ça a légèrement tourné en homicide... Et tout ça pour un mur de merde, quand on y repense!

La psychologue resta bêtement à le regarder en tentant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase et ce qu'il voulait réellement lui dire. Une histoire de mur ? Homicide ? Est-ce que ce Kanon n'était pas une sorte d'ancien rebelle punk ? Enfin bref...  
- Et aujourd'hui, ces histoires d'idéaux... c'est terminé ?

-Disons plutôt qu'on a réussi à les concilier...

-Ah, bien! S'exclama-t-elle d'un air soulagé en ajoutant enfin un point positif sur son carnet.

- Et puis, on évite de trop en parler quoi. Sinon c'est ses collègues qui se retrouvent à me lyncher et Pff... non vraiment, ses collègues et ses frères, c'est l'angoisse.  
- Comment est-ce qu'ils vous voient, dans sa famille ?  
Kanon prit le temps de réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague.  
- Comme à peu près tout le monde, un masochiste psychopathe antipathique et frère d'un ancien autre psychopathe. Ça aide pas. Mais bon, quand on me connait, je suis pas comme ça. C'est juste que eux veulent rien voir et pour tout vous dire, ils ont des gros soucis également... Ils vivent dans un coin... personnellement, j'aurais craqué avant eux. C'est l'Enfer !

-C'est si terrible? Tiqua de nouveau la jeune femme (l'expression ressortait décidément souvent dans sa bouche)

-Vous verrez ça bien assez tôt pour vouloir plus de détails! Mais entre tous ces gens qui gueulent, ceux qui se lamentent pour rien et cette saloperie de clébard! Non, vraiment, y faire un tour une fois, ça m'avait suffi! J'comprends toujours pas qu'il ai voulu me faire redescendre pour rencontrer «officiellement» sa famille...

- Peut-être ne voyez vous pas un attachement important ?  
- Vous pensez que c'est de l'attachement quand on reçoit une boite de chocolat périmés pour Noël, qu'ils s'arrangent pour toujours faire du poisson quand je viens et toujours me coller à coté de cette conne de Pandore pendant les repas ?

-Et... Ça se passe aussi mal avec tous les membres de la famille? Interrogea-t-elle en se demandant si «Pandore» était un surnom ou pas (dans le dernier cas de figure, cette pauvre femme n'avait pas de chance).

-Bof, j'crois que... Ehm, que le «chef de famille» me tolère. Sinon, il y en a bien qui me sont reconnaissants d'avoir remis Rune à sa place, mais à part ça...

-D'accord... Et de votre côté?

-Bah, la même. Personne peut le blairer ici, mais franchement, je les comprends.

- Votre rapport à votre compagnon est très étrange, tout de même. Vous êtes avec lui, mais vous semblez avoir beaucoup de mal à l'assumer et lui trouver des qualités. Tout en même temps en l'acceptant avec ses défauts et ses qualités et y trouver quelque chose de satisfaisant pour... embêter les gens autour de vous.

-N'utilisez pas le mot «compagnon», ça m'énerve! Rétorqua-t-il en grinçant des dents. Je dirais pas non plus que c'est satisfaisant, ça m'arrangerait que lui et Milo arrêtent de se gueuler dessus dès qu'ils se voient. Bon, par contre, j'admets que c'est marrant de toujours le voir se fritter avec Saga... A se demander pourquoi cet imbécile de spectre s'obstine à venir sans arrêt ici!

-...Eh bien, pour vous, peut-être?

Kanon pinca les lèvres, détournant le regard :

- Possible...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi sinon. Finalement, je crois que vous vous êtes assez bien trouvés.  
- C'est ce qui se dit.

- Qui donc ?, demanda la psychologue, prête à noter un point positif avec avidité.  
- Bah son.. son chef de famille, et puis ma patronne. Eux forcément... Ça les arranges.

-...Dans quel sens?

-Bah, ça leur donne un prétexte pour arrêter de s'engueuler à tout bout de champ. Enfin, ça, c'est l'excuse officielle : je suis sûr qu'ils essayent chacun de s'extirper respectivement des avantages de l'autre sous prétexte que cette relation «marche». C'est pour ça que dès qu'on menace de se séparer, ils essayent toujours de nous rabibocher!

Soudain, il lui sembla avoir la réponse à toutes ces questions : s'agissait-il ni plus ni moins d'une union politique? Entre deux hommes, c'était peut-être un peu discutable, mais bon...

Tout s'expliquerait, dans ce cas-là : son évidente animosité vis-à-vis de cet homme, l'ardeur qu'il mettait à ne pas le voir comme son «compagnon», sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui... Tout cela avait-il été manigancé contre lui ? !

Allez, elle pouvait se lancer :  
- Est-ce que vous êtes quand même consentant dans cette relation ?  
- Bah, bien sur ! C'est moi qui l'ai choisi, cet abruti ! Ça plait ou pas, je m'en fous. Mais voilà...

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Poussez pas le bouchon trop loin. J'aime Saga, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais lui...

- Alors pourquoi rester avec si ça vous pose tant de soucis ?

Les convictions de son patient semblèrent s'effondrer au fur et à mesure que la conversation se poursuivait et, après un vague silence, il marmonna :

-Ben... Je crois que je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait.

-Bien, très bieeeen, poursuivit-elle en prenant de nouvelles notes. J'aurai encore quelques questions : est-ce que vous estimez vos supérieurs respectifs assez déterminés pour vous avoir éventuellement poussé l'un vers l'autre?

-Ah, ça! Si vous saviez comme ils peuvent se montrer convaincants, parfois!

-Je n'en doute pas. Et pensez-vous que c'est ce qui a pu se produire?

-Honnêtement, si ça avait été le cas, je ne crois pas que leur choix se serait porté sur nous...

-Mais est-ce que ça reste possible?

-Euh... Eh bien, oui, je suppose... Vous voulez dire que ça pourrait être ça ? Non, c'est pas possible, je peux pas me faire manipuler par cette idiote... C'est moi qui manipule. Cet idiot de Julian Solo, le sait, lui, c'est mon ancien patron. Mais là, non non... Comment ils auraient fait ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils auraient fait exprès ?

-C'est une éventualité à considérer. Sinon, pourquoi pensez-vous que vous resteriez auprès d'un homme que, manifestement, vous ne supportez pas?

-...C'est vrai.

-Écoutez, monsieur, je crois qu'il est clair que vous êtes la victime de cette histoire! J'ignore si votre supérieure vous a réellement manipulé, mais je ne vois pas d'autres explications pour le moment! Et si tel est le cas, je ne peux - professionnellement parlant - pas vous laisser sous le contrôle d'une institution malhonnête ou d'un compagnon violent!

Elle ignorait s'il croyait vraiment ce qu'elle lui racontait ou s'il était juste peu habitué à être considéré avec autant d'intérêt, mais son patient but ses paroles avec une telle intensité que c'en était déroutant. Enfin, ils semblaient avoir trouvé la démarche à suivre!

Moment que quelqu'un décida de gâcher en toquant à la porte de son bureau. Et la jeune psychologue fut surprise de voir rentrer un homme grand, blond, au cheveux plus ou moins court (cela existait donc ici!), en chemise élégante, l'air sévère.  
- Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais Kanon, ton frère a insisté pour que je vienne absolument ici et comme j'avais pas la tête à lui tenir la sienne .. bah je suis venu.  
Immédiatement, la psychologue comprit de qui il s'agissait, simplement par l'air agacé et gêné de Kanon. C'était LUI. Le compagnon forcé !

Sublime opportunité qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater.  
- Venez, venez ! Installez vous ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant.

Face à sa remarque, l'homme immense lui renvoya un regard noir et vraiment peu enclin à la conversation, qui manqua de lui faire pousser un couinement de terreur : 'pas étonnant que son patient dise tant de mal de cet homme !

-Je suis simplement venu parce qu'on m'a averti que les consultations devaient normalement se limiter à une heure. Or, cela fait plus de quatre-vingt dix minutes qu'il est dans votre bureau. Je veux bien qu'il ne soit pas la personne la plus nette de l'univers, mais cela ne me semble pas une attitude très professionnelle.

- Ah oui, déjà ? La psychologue consulta sa montre. En effet, ce n'est pas important, je ne fais payer personne, de toute façon, c'est Mademoiselle Kido qui s'occupe de tout. Et Kanon avait besoin de parler, c'est venu très naturellement. Excusez moi, vous êtes ?  
Elle s'était levée pour aller serrer la main de cet énergumène.  
- Rhadamanthe. Fit très succinctement le blond.  
- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de venir me voir aussi plus tard ?

-J'y réfléchirai. On y va, Kanon?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit sa main au Grec pour l'aider à se relever. Et la jeune femme attendit, très attentive à la façon dont son patient allait réagir à cette injonction.

D'abord, il demeura immobile. Puis releva la tête vers lui, le contemplant avec un intérêt soudain, ce qui sembla clairement déstabiliser le blond :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Tu sais quoi, Rhad'? Tu m'as interrompu en pleine conversation avec cette charmante jeune femme, et elle me faisait part d'une théorie plutôt intéressante...

Le Spectre resta sans voix quelques secondes.  
- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette théorie ?  
- Tu penses pas que Saori et ton patron nous aurait manipulés pour qu'on finisse ensemble ?  
- Ah parce qu'on est ensemble ? Pourtant, tu m'as bien balancé une dizaine de fois que tu préférais rester avec ton frère plutôt que, je cite, voir ma sale gueule en tête à tête plus d'une heure ?

-Joue pas sur les mots!

-Tu ne fais rien pour m'y aider!

-Bref. Elle soutient qu'en réalité, tout ceci serait une conspiration contre nous... Enfin surtout contre moi.

-...Pardon?

Sentant les ennuis et le quiproquo arrivés, la jeune femme voulut reprendre la parole, mais Kanon fut malheureusement beaucoup plus rapide :

-Apparemment, ils se seraient servis de moi pour conserver leur si précieuse paix universelle... Et que toi, tu en tirerai profit en usant de la violence pour te garder auprès de moi.

-_WHAT_ ? !  
- Et oui !  
- Mais n'importe quoi !  
- Ah ?  
- Désolé de te balancer ça comme ça, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de ta belle gueule, Kanon. Si je suis avec toi, c'est parce que... voilà... Parce que je l'ai décidé tout seul, comme un grand. Pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un derrière moi pour me dire quoi faire !

-Je ne sais pas... Si on suit sa théorie, ils t'auraient sans doute commandité pour me faire croire ça, non?

Apparemment, il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que les nerfs du nouvel arrivant ne lâchent : et ce fut un visage déformé par la rage qu'il tourna vers la psychologue, qui dut faire un immense effort pour retenir un hurlement.

-_Vous_. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez mis dans le crâne?

-M-Mais rien, enfin. J'ai juste supposé que...

-Vous êtes une envoyée d'Eris, c'est ça? Vous croyez peut-être que moi aussi, je vais me laisser avoir aussi facilement par vos stratagèmes ? !

- Que … quoi ?  
- Vous rentrez n'importe quoi dans la tête de Kanon et des autres personnes ! J'espère que Mademoiselle Kido va entendre parler de ça. Et toi, espèce d'idiot de dragon des mers, tu rentres avec moi et t'arrêtes de l'écouter. Je vais te montrer si c'est commandité, tout ça !

Et sans aucun autre avertissement, il s'empara de la main du Grec et le fit se lever de son siège, le traînant derrière lui jusqu'à la sortie. Laissant à peine le temps à Kanon de jeter un vague regard en arrière, pour constater que la jeune femme en était restée statufiée, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, son visage imprégné d'une innommable terreur, son carnet de notes gisant lamentablement par terre.

...Bon, d'accord, il avait peut-être abusé. Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait réussi à faire durer la consultation beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu, il était évident que Saga ou Rhadamanthe finirait par venir le chercher. Chance pour lui, ça avait été le second.

Et en entraînant cette brave fille à penser qu'il n'était qu'une pauvre victime en proie de deux divinités machiavéliques, il estimait avoir plutôt bien joué son rôle en adhérant à sa version des faits et en l'exposant à ce cher juge. Qui n'y avait d'ailleurs vu que du feu et était rentré dans le jeu encore mieux que Kanon ne l'avait espéré.

Manipulateur jusqu'au bout des ongles, songea-t-il en fixant d'un air absent sa main toujours aussi étroitement serrée entre celle du juge qui concentrait son énergie pour les emmener - sans le moindre doute - dans ses appartements : mais bon, on ne se refaisait pas.

Et il avait comme la très agréable impression qu'on ne lui imposerait plus de sitôt ce visage banal, mais tellement divertissant une fois imprégné d'incompréhension et de stupeur...

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Et la prochaine fois, nous retrouverons... Mû!_


End file.
